Ville de lumière
by Lili76
Summary: Ladybug aime Paris. Sa ville. Elle se bat jour après jour pour que jamais ses lumières ne s'éteignent. Aux côtés de Chat Noir, son partenaire si cher à son coeur. Une rencontre, une complicité. Un regard. La révélation


Paris. Ville lumière.

Ladybug se tenait sur la tour Eiffel et contemplait sa ville.  
La nuit était loin d'être noire à Paris. Les lumières scintillaient partout autour d'elle, et elle soupira.

La journée avait été longue. Le Papillon avait fait des siennes, et ils avaient passé des heures à se battre.  
Ils avaient beau être adulés comme des héros, il y avait des jours où la jeune fille sentait toute la lassitude de sa double vie.

Alors elle venait là, et elle observait la ville.

La vue était magnifique. Enchanteresse.

A chaque fois, son cœur se gonflait d'allégresse, et elle se souvenait pourquoi jour après jour elle se battait. Elle ne voulait pas voir les lumière de Paris - de son Paris - s'éteindre.

Chacune de ces ampoules colorées formant des motifs complexes et abstrait valait la peine qu'elle fasse le nécessaire pour empêcher le Papillon de vaincre.

Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux et tendre.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. Et pour quelle raison. Lui aussi venait prendre de la hauteur pour observer la capitale magnifique pour laquelle ils se démenaient.  
\- Bonsoir Chaton.

Un gloussement lui répondit, et elle frissonna - comme toujours - à sa voix de velours.  
\- Ma Lady... Tu es magnifique. Comme toujours.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Chat noir était un charmeur. Un adorable charmeur. Et surtout, le meilleur partenaire qu'on puisse espérer.

Le jeune héros s'avança pour se placer à ses côté, l'effleurant au passage.  
Un petit geste de la main, une caresse à peine esquissée.

Un signe pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Leur façon de communiquer. Entre tendresse et retenue.

Ladybug lui attrapa la main et noua leurs doigts. Habituellement elle n'était pas si tactile, mais ce soir, elle se sentait d'humeur câline.  
\- C'est magnifique, non ?  
\- Ça l'est, ma Lady.

L'intonation tendre de Chat Noir lui fit lever les yeux, et elle rougit brusquement en se rendant compte que c'était elle qu'il regardait

Paris, ville romantique par excellence.  
Elle vivait dans la plus belle ville du monde, et se tenait là avec Paris à ses pieds.  
Et Chat Noir la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il déposait son cœur à ses pieds et il la regardait, ses yeux verts brillants d'émotion.

Ladybug sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle hésita.

Elle pensa à sa vie. A sa vie réelle.  
Elle aimait Adrien, mais Adrien ne la voyait pas. Maintenant il avait Kagami.  
Ladybug devait garder son identité secrète, Chat Noir aussi. Pourtant, de plus en plus souvent elle avait envie de connaître le garçon sous le masque. Parce qu'il devait être exceptionnel. Autant que l'était son partenaire.

Elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, pas à ce point. Mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Et il faisait battre son cœur.  
Avec lui, dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. En confiance.

Ce n'était peut être pas la passion de Chat Noir, mais elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle l'aimait. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser au début.

Face aux lumières de Paris, elle décida de lui laisser sa chance. Parce que de toutes façons, Chat Noir était déjà dans son cœur, comme si ses yeux verts l'avaient ensorcelée.

Paris. Ville éternelle.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient restés silencieux, debout face à la ville, à se tenir la main. Doigts entrelacés. Rien de plus.  
Juste avant que l'aube ne colore le ciel, ils s'étaient séparés d'un sourire.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de moyens de se contacter. Leurs identités étaient secrètes et s'ils ne se donnaient pas rendez-vous, seules les attaques du Papillon provoquaient leurs rencontres.

Aussi, Marinette était sur sa terrasse, les yeux perdus sur les toits de Paris. Ce n'était pas la même vue enchanteresse que depuis la tour Eiffel, mais ça restait sa ville et elle appréciait aussi l'envers du décor.

Elle ne voulait pas espérer qu'une pauvre victime ne se fasse akumatiser pour qu'elle puisse voir son partenaire. Mais elle pouvait s'avouer - et avouer à Tikki - qu'elle cherchait un stratagème pour contacter et revoir Chat Noir.

Son kwami gloussa avant de se cacher rapidement, mais avant que Marinette ne puisse se demander pourquoi, l'objet de ses pensées était à côté d'elle, perché sur la balustrade, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Princesse ! D'humeur pensive ce soir ?

Marinette se mit à rire, soudainement heureuse. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle, elle savait parfaitement que ses vœux de voir le félin avaient été exaucés.

\- Chat... Chat Noir.  
Elle s'était repris au dernier moment, elle avait failli l'appeler Chaton. Le petit nom que lui donnait Ladybug.

Chat Noir n'avait pas réagi, il regardait les toits.

Ils restèrent silencieux côte à côte, et Marinette se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle frissonna, Chat Noir se rapprocha d'elle doucement et l'enlaça.  
Marinette leva les yeux vers lui et tressaillit en voyant leurs visages si proches.

De son côté Chat Noir se figea, fasciné.  
Les yeux de Marinette avait remué quelque chose en lui. Un serrement de cœur, une nuée de papillons dans son ventre.

Les iris de la jeune fille, de sa douce camarade de classe, lui rappelaient un ciel d'été. Sans nuages.  
Une belle journée d'été ensoleillée, aussi chaude que le sourire de son amie.

Il la vit rougir doucement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était adorable.  
Il la trouvait magnifique.

Une expression perplexe passa sur les traits de la jeune fille et il se recula vivement, choqué.  
Il avait déjà vu ces yeux. Cette peau de pêche. Cette expression.  
Des yeux d'un bleu si particuliers. Des cheveux noirs noués en couettes.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en se trouvant idiot. Puis, il soupira.

Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur ses lèvres. En cet instant, il avait l'air du chat qui venait de croquer le canari. En l'occurrence, la coccinelle.

En ronronnant presque, il se colla à Marinette.  
\- Bonsoir ma Lady.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
